Quirk: Copy Ability but with less mediocre writing
by CoffeeFields101
Summary: (This rewrite will be entirely written fresh from the old one. And again, spoilers for Kirby and My Hero Academia) Instead of firing a laser, Star Dream fires something that will bring Kirby and Meta Knight to a new world, one filled with heroes and villains! They also look not like their puffball selves...
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey, this is my first ever rewrite/revision and it hopefully won't be my last because I've just had no motivation to write since all my works have been pretty low-tier stuff. I really want to up my game and give you guys who actually enjoyed my old writing 10x the experience so here we go. This is Quirk: Copy Ability but with less mediocre writing)**

Being immersed with the Halberd was a pretty strange and surreal feeling. Then again, Kirby _may_ have wondered what it felt like to soar so powerfully like the Halberd does from time to time. Just, maybe without all the meteors aimed at his face currently.

Apologizing to Meta Knight internally for the bumpy ride as he spun out of the onslaught, Kirby brought himself around to break apart some stray space rocks to "inhale"/convert them into more star power. Noticing his star power was full, Kirby let loose a barrage of stars from his Planet Buster attack.

Countless yellow projectiles crashed and tore against Kirby's current opponent: Star Dream, a super computer attached to the Access Ark, which is a ship the size of a small planet. Said ship was also revealed to actually be an entity resembling the legendary Clockwork Stars, also known as wish-granting comets.

Insane, ain't it? In fact, Kirby has fought a Clockwork Star before in the past. That one was named Galactic Nova but he destroyed it from the inside which, in his opinion, was a lot easier to handle than Star Dream.

Back to the fight at hand, Kirby kept the Combo Cannon firing, hoping that Star Dream would run out of energy soon. His wish was granted as a couple more seconds of firing led to Star Dream recoiling with its large eyes rotating in place.

Opening its mouth, Star Dream let out an unnatural cry that sounded like a slowed "meow" from a cat. It seemed to be going "unconscious" as its eyes were slowly closing.

Kirby started a victory dance in his mind and was about to redirect the Halberd back to Popstar before he was rudely interrupted by Star Dream disconnecting from the Access Ark/Clockwork Star and slowly floating into the center of Kirby's vision.

Readying himself for hopefully the final phase of the fight, Kirby was slightly surprised when Star Dream instead simply relayed a bunch of nonsense. (To him, anyways)

Meta Knight was standing in the control room of the Halberd and was looking out of the window to gaze upon Star Dream. Or rather, he was standing in the control room of...Kirby? The knight didn't want to think too hard on that. Instead, he'd like to focus on what Star Dream was saying since it could be important and he knew Kirby wouldn't be able to pick up on any valuable information, if there was any.

"CALCULATING CHANCE OF VICTORY: 0.02%

ATTEMPT PROCEDURE "HLTMN-BCKP"

PROCEDURE REQUIRES ADMIN PERMISSION

ERROR; ADMIN NOT FOUND

RECALIBRATING

...

...

...

RECALIBRATION COMPLETE

WELCOME ADMIN STAR DREAM

PERMISSION FOR PROCEDURE "HLTMN-BCKP"

PERMISSION GRANTED

PROCEEDING WITH "HLTMN-BCKP"

...

...

...

FIRING [PROJECTILE-BASED TEMPORAL/SPACIAL RIFT]"

Star Dream's pink circuit board-like pattern suddenly glowed a bright blue as the yellow orb on it retreated within Star Dream's frame. Replacing the orb was a metallic sphere that shot out towards the Halberd at a steady pace.

Avoiding the attack quite easily and letting it pass them, Kirby was puzzled but Meta Knight was more wary as he thought over the name of the projectile. Figuring that the attack Star Dream just sent wasn't only a metal ball, Meta Knight yelled to Kirby. "Kirby! Fly towards Star Dream!"

Heeding his friend's advice, Kirby activated the Halberd's boosters just as the projectile behind them exploded.

Now, the projectile didn't explode in a traditional sense. There wasn't any fire or even a shockwave. No, what the ball did was less explosion and more of a rapid expanding of color. Behind the Halberd, a vortex of green energy was forming into a tunnel shape that released a bright light from within. Then it began to pull.

Similar to Kirby's inhale ability, the tunnel sucked the Halberd towards it, intending to swallow it completely and send it to who knows where.

Firing the boosters as strong as he could, Kirby tried to take down Star Dream for good. The Combo Cannon made hasty work of Star Dream's passively floating body, the battle using up too much of its energy source. But the vortex was still pulling.

Panic was setting over both Kirby and Meta Knight as the Halberd continued to lose the struggle with the tunnel's pull. Looking left and right, Meta Knight dropped his gaze before looking back up with vigor. He rushed out of the control room and jumped onto the deck where a slot was sitting. Taking out Galaxia, Meta Knight stuck the blade in and, with a heavy heart and plenty of hope, pulled it like a lever.

The bow of the Halberd was designed to pop off if any maintenance was required and as of right now, Kirby's Robobot Armor was stationed at the bow. Meta Knight hoped it would be enough to get Kirby out of the reach of the vortex.

Feeling a change, Kirby was shocked to find he was back in his normal Robobot Armor. Wondering why he wasn't in Halberd mode anymore, Kirby turned around.

"P...poyo?"

Kirby didn't fully understand what he saw. He saw the Halberd back in its normal state and Meta Knight was standing on the deck of the ship just...looking at him. He saw the green tunnel pulling the Halberd and he saw that the distance between the ship and him was getting larger.

Kirby didn't fully understand a lot of things but he did understand two things. The first was that Meta Knight was willing to leave himself behind on the Halberd alone so that Kirby could be safe. The second was that he was ready to make Meta Knight's actions be in vain and he couldn't find it in himself to regret it.

Turning the Robobot Armor around, Kirby punched the boosters into high gear and flew right back towards the Halberd. He saw Meta Knight's expression, as hard as it was to see it behind a mask, and he saw that it was resigned. Looks like Meta Knight knew his attempt to sacrifice himself was in vain, but he had hoped Kirby would be selfish just this once and allow himself to be safe.

Both pink and blue warrior closed their eyes as they were enveloped by the tunnel together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah... Dude, are you seeing this?" "Forget seeing, get it on video man!"

"What the hell is happening!?" "Hey! Watch your language, there are kids!"

"Ma! Ma! Look at the big, floaty thingy!" "...Y-yes dear, I see it alright..."

In stark daylight, the citizens of Musutafu were understandably riled up one way or another over the appearance of what appeared to be a warship floating above the city. It had a very unique design that was non-comparable to any other aircraft, the distinct mask-like bow being a large factor in that regard. Many speculated that the ship may have belonged to a hero or hero team ready to make their debut but a few... _fanatical_ individuals claimed aliens.

No one knew how to deal with it, or even knew what its intentions were so the police called in a certain heroine to see if she could find out just what the heck was going on. Plus, her Quirk made sure she was even able to reach the ship in the first place. Regardless of whoever was doing what, no one could have predicted what was to come in the future as a result of this ship appearing.

"Mt. Lady, reporting for duty!"

Slashing through air as Meta Knight attempted to keep his balance, our Galaxia wielder was in the midst of training his footwork, his stance, his attacks, his guards, his-I think you get the point. _Why_ was he training so hard though? He had enough skill to beat up the strongest warrior in his galaxy so why was he stumbling over his own movements?

Simply put, Meta Knight had... _changed_ as a result of passing through that rift Star Dream had fired. After being blinded by the extreme light the rift created, Meta Knight had found himself in a much different form.

His new body shape was known as humanoid, if he was remembering correctly, and he also gained additional clothes along with the limbs humanoids have. His head was coated by dark blue hair and his skin was a nice pale color but other than the whole "changing into a different body" thing, Meta Knight still somewhat resembled his old self.

The masked knight wasn't too off put by the change. Earlier, after he got over the initial shock, he calmly assessed the situation, as he was still wary from the risks of being sent through a rift created by an enemy. The rift could've led to someplace unwelcoming if he wasn't lucky.

However, this wasn't the case since Meta Knight had seen only a city below his mighty Halberd the first time he checked. All in all, not that bad of a situation, considering the context. The planet he was on seemed fine (which he would investigate later; he knew Kirby had to be somewhere) and his body change wasn't that much of a setback.

Actually, he was considering the many benefits and advances in his swordplay if he mastered this new body shape so that ties us back to why Meta Knight was currently on the floor, face down with his cape over his head.

Recomposing himself, Meta Knight tried to ignore the pitiful memory of him tripping over his own feet as he brought Galaxia up again. Right as he was about to get back into training, a voice interrupted him.

"Hello? All occupants of this aircraft, please station yourselves at the deck and state your intentions. Hostile resistance will result in your defeat and arrest." The feminine voice announced.

Confused at who could be talking to him, Meta Knight complied and exited the control room.

While Mt. Lady waited a couple seconds to see if her orders would reach whatever was on the ship, she was admittedly curious of it herself and was shifting her head to catch different angles of the ship, similar to how a child would marvel at a toy through a display case. The sizing sort of fit too, since the ship _was_ a little bit smaller than Mt. Lady was currently.

Noticing something was coming out to the deck, Mt. Lady quickly recomposed herself, hoping that her image as a hero wasn't too demeaned by her behavior. Focusing on her task, Mt. Lady observed the dark figure making its way to the deck by itself. _There's only one... Is this guy really the only one on the entire ship?_

Before she could ask the figure to state its intentions, Mt. Lady awkwardly tilted her head to the side as the figure accidentally stepped on its cape and slipped backwards onto the deck floor. A closer look at the figure showed that it was male with most of his body cloaked by a dark blue fabric. He also wore pauldrons on his shoulders, one of them having an emblem of sorts and his face was covered by a silver mask that displayed bright yellow eyes.

"Excuse me." The man quietly said. Once he got back up, Mt. Lady started her investigation.

"Please state your name and your business with Musutafu City."

"My name is Meta Knight and I have no business with this city for now."

 _Meta Knight? Maybe he_ is _a debuting hero..._ Mt. Lady thought. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I plan to search for someone later, however I still need to prepare myself. Actually, perhaps you can assist me, Ms...?" "Mt. Lady, at your service!" She announced, striking a pose. The curvy hero did this intentionally, knowing her many fans down below would appreciate it.

"Mt. Lady, if you can help me find who I'm looking for, it would be greatly appreciated." Meta Knight said, bowing his head.

This is where Mt. Lady started to hesitate a little bit. She couldn't tell whether she should help Meta Knight or not. On one hand, Meta Knight could genuinely need help in finding someone and if he accepts the heroes' help, they'd be able to find out what his deal with the huge airship is. On the other hand, he could be looking for this person for bad reasons and is actually a villain, albeit one who is not afraid to do things out in the open, judging by his ship being parked right above a city.

Frowning in frustration, Mt. Lady tried to decide what to do. _I'm just used to smacking villains around while showing off! Should I help? Ugh, I'll just ask him to come with me to a police station and go from there. If he turns hostile, that ship is getting smacked out of the air._

"Well Meta Knight, why don't we continue this conversation down there? There's a lot of people there that can help you more than me." Mt. Lady suggested, pointing towards the city.


End file.
